


Lonely Half Baked Clams

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, im too lazy to do more relationship tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had a plot at one point but now its just a place for me to spam when i haven't slept in three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im alive, not dead yet.  
> so, i had a new idea one day and started writting. im pretty much done with my existential crisis so ill most likely finish this one.  
> danny and aron are already in a relationship in this one btw.  
> oh and ANONS CAN COMMENT J3T DAMN IT  
> so, enjoy~~ you sad fucks!!

The bus fair was horrible and even worse the route didn't run into the tiny town.  
Danny kicked up dust on the small road that led into the town, "That bus route sucks. Doesn't even go all the way into town."  
Aron sighed and dragged his suitcase behind him, book bag over both shoulders and a random hat on his head to keep the sun off him.

A long van zoomed past the couple and blew up dust and gravel at them.  
"Asshole." Aron growled quietly.  
Suddenly the van stopped and began backing up.  
The two on the side of the road looked at each other. 

The van backed up next to them and a guy poked his head out of the window, he had a rounded face and what looked like a mullet sported on his head.  
"You two need a ride?" His voice laced with the southern accent they had heard along the bus route.  
Danny looked at Aron with furrowed brows.

"Yes or No. We don't have all day." The man said.

Aron sighed and patted his hip where his gun was stored, reassuring Danny before turning back to the man, "Yes, thank you." 

Aron pulled open the side door behind the passenger one where the man sat.  
Danny and Aron sat in the first row of four seats in the back of the van.

The van started up again. The man in the driver's seat looked like he could kill them both with a flick to the nose. He was heavy set, but not as much as the other man, he sported many more tattoos and wore a striped knit cap over uncertainly styled hair. 

Aron and Danny could hear him grumbling under his breath and as he spoke up loudly both of them flinch at his voice, "Where do you need to go?"  
Aron answered with, "Uhm, the college."

"Oh, you're college students? That's cool, Johnny here works there as an English professor." The first man said, whacking the Johnny guy on the arm with the back of his hand.  
"You two are from the North, aren't you?" He said, smiling widely at the two in the back.  
"Yeah, we're from California actually." Danny said, returning the smile with a shy one of his own.

"Well, welcome to Lineville, boys!" He laughed loudly and Johnny cringed in the front seat.  
"Charlie, I fucking swear, shut up." 

"Fun sucker." Charlie mumbled before looking out the window.

 

Arriving at the college, Aron and Danny said their thanks to Johnny and Charlie before Charlie threw a wad of paper at Aron's face.  
"My number incase you even ned another lift."  
They pulled out and drove away leaving the two others on the curb.

"Let's go find out room, Danny."

 

Their room wasn't much to be proud of. They had requested on together because of the panic attacks and recurring nightmares Danny experienced as he didn't want to be too much of a bother to others.  
Danny dropped his duffle bag onto ground by the door as Aron wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
"This is gonna be good, trust me, Danny."  
"I trust you, Aron." Danny sighed, "I'm hungry though."  
He smiled at Aron and spun around in his arms, giving him a kiss on the lips.  
"Then let's go to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat on out first night."

 

The cafeteria was just like any other, a large room with benched tables for dinning on what seemed to qualify as food.  
Aron led Danny by the hand up to the line an pulled two polystyrene trays off of a rack and onto the bar.

What was served to them was mashed potatoes lathered in gravy and a slab of turkey.

In front of them a young man with outrageous hair was quietly talking to the cafeteria worker, "C'mon, man, y'know I don't eat bird. Don't ya got any bread?"

Aron looked confusedly at Danny who replied with a shrug.

"Mathew, you are the MOST difficult boy in the world, d'ya know that?" Said the worker, putting a dinner roll onto his tray.  
"Thank you, Jeffrey." Matthew said before handing him some money and turning away.

Aron approached Jeffrey, who had about a billion tattoos, black hair strapped into a bandana.  
"How much?" Aron asked.  
"Huh? What?" Jeffrey seemed confused for a moment.  
"Oh. No, you don't have to pay. It's free."

Aron raised a brow, "But, uhm, he handed you some cash."  
He pointed over to where Matthew was sitting alone at a table.

"That was for something else, sorry to confuse ya. Have a nice day."

"Uhm, you too." Aron said before leading Danny away.

"Why don't we sit by that Mathew guy? He's all alone." Danny suggested. Aron agreed and wandered over to the table and set his tray down across from Matthew who jumped looked up from his bread.  
"Can we sit here?" Aron asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah, go ahead. Sorry, for jumping like that. I thought you were s'me one else." Matthew said, his voice was rough and sounded abused.

"It's fine. I'm Danny, this is Aron." Danny gestured to his boyfriend to the left of him.

"I'm Matthew, uhm, but I'd like it if ya'd call me-" He was interrupted by as an extremely tall Mexican man grabbed him from behind, picking him up, yelling, "MATTYYYYYYYYYY, WHA'S UP, MOTHAFUCKA??"

Matthew squealed loudly as the other swung him around.  
"Dylan, please put me down! You know my aversion to human contact!" 

Dylan laughed loudly and set Matthew down on the bench before plopping down next to him with a baggie of mushy pickled pig feet.

"Hi, I'm Dylan." He stuck his hand out and spoke with his mouth full of pig feet.  
Danny smiled uneasily and shook his hand, "I'm Danny and this is Aron."

"Sweet yo."

 

Aron had pushed the two beds together against the left wall of their dorm room, flopping down onto it.  
Danny chuckled and crawled over him onto the inside, "Is it bed time yet?"  
"It's nine, so I guess. I just wanna sleep forever now that we're off that bus route." Aron clicked off the desk lamp that was lighting their room and covered them both up with the duvet on the bed.

Aron wrapped his arms around Danny and gave him kisses on his face before they both fell alseep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!  
> i case you didnt know, i like drama!!  
> i really like dramadies. you know drama comedies.  
> so anywhore,  
> enoy~~ you matthew molesti freaks!!

Aron woke up to Danny writhing around the bed, screaming and crying.  
Aron sat up and shook Danny awake. Danny shot upwards, breathing heavy before flopping back down onto the mattress.  
"Thanks, baby." Danny said quietly, his hand gripping Aron's forearm.   
"Always for you, DannyBoy." Aron leaned down and gave him a light kiss before a knock came on the door, more like a heavy banging.

Aron got up and pulled a shirt on, seeing as he was only in his underwear, which were quite similar to women's panties.

He unlocked the door and poked his upper body out, "Yes?"  
"What's going on in there?" It was a man with emo styled black hair and widely stretched ears with no plugs.  
"I'm sorry if we woke up-"  
"Keep the loud sex to a minimum, 'aight? Don't wanna be up all night, got classes tomorrow."

"We weren't having sex. He had a nightmare and-"  
"Whatever, I'd like to sleep tonight." The turned around and walked away, grumbling before entering a room only a couple doors down.

Aron sighed and closed the door, turning back to Danny to see him looking at his phone screen in the dark.  
"Turn that off, Danny. Let's try to get some more sleep before classes in the morning, okay?" Aron sat down next to the other and took his phone, locking it, and setting it on the desk.

 

Danny startled awake by Aron's alarm clock blaring beside them.  
He lightly hit Aron on the arm, waking him up before crawling over him to shut off the alarm.

Aron wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and gave him a quick kiss before getting up to change into more school appropriate attire.

With Danny in his almost completely red attire of skinny jean, a sleeveless hoodie, and a denim vest and Aron in his most definitely black dressing of his fur hooded parka, and LA buckled belt, they strode out their door and to their classes.

Being slightly late, they didn't have the time to get any sort of breakfast and they rushed down a hall and into their classroom.

There were only a few kids, one of them, in the first row, was Matt, his face pressed on the desk, tapping a pencil on the wood.  
"Hey, Matt." Danny walked up to him and took the desk next to him.

"Hey, Danny. Hi, Aron. How're you liking the uni?" He asked, his voice sounding no better than the previous day.

"I think it's pretty good so far." Danny said as a group of three guys came bumbling into the room, laughing and yelling loudly.  
One was Dylan, the other, surprisingly, Charlie, and the guy who came to their door last night.

They all walked past, Charlie stumbling over Matt's desk and into Dylan who fell into the other guy.  
"Watch it, Alvarez!" He yelled.

"Chillll, J!" Charlie howled in laughter along with Dylan.

A couple other people walked in, much calmer than the other three.

One of them, with brown hair, died pink, blue and purple at the ends said hello to Matt before walking away with his friends.

Behind them Charlie, Dylan and their friend were trying to stack desks and get the young hispanic man to stand on them.  
"Jordon Terrell, Dylan Alvarez, Jorel Decker! Take those desks down!" A loud voice boomed from the front.

Dylan stumbled down from the desks and quickly unstacked them with the help of his friends.

The man at the front was Johnny, guess Charlie wasn't lying when he said he was a teacher. Wait, was his name Charlie? He didn't here that name when Johnny had yelled at them.

"Alright, everyone take your seats. For you first years who do not know who I am, I am George Ragan, I teach English and Science in excelled courses. Please, just call me Mr. Ragan." Aron looked over at Danny who seemed just as confused about the names.

"Let's all go around, introduce ourselves, we don't have actual classes today, we're just getting set up." Mr. Ragan, or whatever he wanted to be called, said, making a circle motion with a blue ink pen.

He pointed to the far side of the room where the boy with the dyed hair sat with a couple others.  
"Hi, I'm James Yuma, but, uhm, would ya mind calling me Jimmy? That's what I prefer." He pulled some of his colorful hair out of hair face, smiling before losing the smile letting it fall back and lowering his head.

"'M Vardan Aslanyan." Said a Mexican man with funky facial hair and a sideways hat, sitting on a desk.  
"I'm Tony Leonard." Said the guy next to him, wearing a backwards hat and a goatee-ish type thing on his face.  
Along with them was a black man who looked tired and grumpy, like he didn't want to get out of bed just yet, "'M Brian Lay." 

Behind where they sat Dylan introduced himself as "Dylan 'Funny Man' Alvarez", Charlie introduced himself as "Charlie Scene" before Johnny had given him a look and he corrected himself to "Jordon Terrell".

The emo looking guy next to them spoke up, "Jorel Decker, jus' call me J, though."

Matt introduced himself and was over run with names consisting from "Da Kurlzz" to "Faggot" thrown by the three, seemingly immature, boys behind them.

"I'm Aron Erlichman." Aron tapped Danny's shoulder as the other was playing with a pencil and not paying attention.  
"Uhm, I'm Danny Murillo." He looked up quickly then looked back down at his fidget that was quickly becoming new stim-wear.

"Alright, we all know eachother, I hope you can all fond your way around the dorms and school building, along with the yards. Blah, blah. I have a short writing assignment about who you are for English stuff Science courses will come later." Mr. Ragan sighed loudly and held out a stack of paper towards the class.  
"Who wants to help pass them-" Before he could finish the sentence, Jordon was at the front of the class, smiling up at the tall man and taking the papers from him.

"Fuckin' teacher's pet." Jorel hollered at him while he was passing a paper to Jimmy.  
"Shut up." Jordon muttered.

"Mr. FAGan only keeps him around 'cause he likes the blow jobs Jordie give!" Dylan laughed loudly along with Jorel, Matt snickering lightly before returning to a doodle on his page of a man in a red bandana. 

"Please, quit harassing each other on the first day." George said loudly, his voice booming across the room causing Danny to visibly jump in his seat.

 

Danny and Aron made their way into the cafeteria with Matt a bit ahead of them.  
Aron spotted Jordon leaning against a wall, reading an incredibly thick book, his eyebrows furrowed.

Aron strode over to him, "Hey, uhm, Charlie."   
He looked up from his book and shut it, putting it behind his back, "Wha's up, Aron?"

Aron looked over to where Jorel and Dylan were laughing loudly and throwing around random slurs, "Why do you hang out with those two? They're obviously not nice people." 

"Because I can't hang out with Johnny during the school day. That'd make people look at us weird." He paused, looking over at Jorel and Dylan who had their arms wrapped around Matt's neck.  
"You should talk to Matt about why he deals with Dylan day after day."

Dylan was getting his face uncomfortably close to Matt's for any of the other three's liking.  
"That guy fucking irks me." Danny grumbled, clenching his fists.

"Psh, Jimmy and Tony have it way worse over there with Vardan and B.Lay." Jordon said, nodding his head at where Tony was leading Jimmy away from the two others quickly.  
"This place is fucked up isn't it?" Aron muttered.  
Danny looked around the cafeteria, sighing as he saw many other people passing through, just walking past Matthew being practically molested in public.

"That's it!" Danny yelled, storming over to Dylan.  
"Oh, shit." Jordon ran after him, "Danny!"

Danny was already standing up to the tall man, who was even taller than George, and poking him in the chest, while Matt stood behind Dylan with wide eyes.  
Matt made cutting motions with his hand at his throat, urging Danny to stop.  
"Listen, brat!" Dlyan said harshly.

"Hey! He ain't no brat, Dylan. If anyone's a brat it's you! You're way younger than any of us!" Jordon yelled at him, stepping up to Dylan, who was much, much taller than him.

"Get outta here faggots." Dylan shoved Danny into Jordon, who stumbled back and caught the other.

That crossed the line for Aron. No one, and when this narrator say no one he means no one, laid a hand on Daniel Murillo in any violent or aggressive way.

Aron coiled his arm back and threw it up at Dylan's face, hitting straight in the nose, his head jerking back.

"Fuckin' Hell!" Dylan yelled.  
As he went to retaliate a strong tattooed had pulled him back by the shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Alvarez. Not in my cafeteria." It was Jeffrey, that guy who Matt paid for some odd reason.

Matt had a big grin in his face as Jeffrey pointed both Jorel and Dylan out of the cafeteria with only a bread roll before turning back to the other boys.

"L-Let me make this VERY clear-r. No. Violence. In. My. Cafeteria." Jeff looked straight at Aron, Danny and Jordon.

"Thank you, Jeffrey." Matt said quietly, waving a hand as the other went to walk past him.  
"M-Matthew, can I talk to you, please?" Jeffrey pointed to behind the serving bar.

"Yeah, lemme grab m' bag, 'kay?" Jeffrey nodded and turned to watch the other, crossing his arms over his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes the "comments over kudos" after bit.  
> no really, anons, you can comment. it works, trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never said this wouldnt come back, this is has become a spam filter for other stories because shit builds up in my brain and its gotta get out some how.  
> is this how peopl feel when im eating out with them and im just talking and not eating the food they payed for?  
> enjoy~~~ should i torture them more? this was kinda fun

Danny sipped on his soda, listening to Jordon tell a whacky story about when George had set up a science fair but Jordon caused an explosion in the labs making it shut down very quickly.  
Honestly he could have told the story in a few seconds but instead was extending it to what seemed like an hour, actually boring Matt into sleeping in Jack's with children running around the tables.

Jordon had invited Danny, Aron, and Matt to dinner at the only to eat in Lineville and it wasn't even a dinner, it was just a Jack's at the center of town.  
Danny looked over at Aron with a suffering face, _will it ever end_ was his only thought.

Jordon was dipping french fries into grits then into his mouth while talking as fast as he could, sending chunks of food into Matt's hair.  
Aron stood up from the table, "I'm gunna refill my cup," He looked down at Matt, "And some napkins for him..."

"'Nd then when me 'nd George got home-"  
"Okay! I can't do this anymore, you're talking my ears off, I's rather be deaf!" Danny said, standing from the table with a dramatic sigh to accompany the actions.

"Oh! S' ya wanna be like Matty 'nd have awesome sign language convos wit' 'im?"   
"It doesn't stop, does it?" Aron asked, coming back with his soda and dropping the napkins on Matt's head, effectively waking him up.

Danny heard him mumble some mumbo-jumbo before reaching through his mop called 'hair', clicking something, and asking, "Is it over yet?"

"Oh shit nice! Hey, Matty-"   
"Oh my God! Why me‽ What did I ever do to deserve this torture‽" Matt screamed, smacking his forehead onto the table.  
"Shit really get real between these two, doesn't it?" Aron said taking a drink and watching the fiasco in front of them.

Jordon continued to talk at an unholy pace while Matt was actually weeping onto the table.  
"Save yourselves..." He said, dramatically raising his hand before dropping it to the table, dead.

"Maybe Jordon's like a bear and if you play dead he leaves you alon-"  
"Oh shit, Danny, you'll never guess what-"  
Aron grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him to safety before realizing the worst. They came in Jordon's car! Oh no! What horror!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos~~~~~  
> im only in a good mood cuz i dont gotta do anything but dishes and laundry(and maybe feed myself) until monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having wayyyy too much fun with this, haha, wow, this, right here, is so much fun.  
> enjoy~~~  
> jfc

George looked at his lesson plan and then at his class. There was no way this was going to work.

Matt was blocking out the world with his deafness(lucky asshole). Jimmy and Tony had resorted to stacking desks around them, screaming at Vardan and Brian that it was their fortress and 'cuntwagons were not allowed'. Jordon had once again stacked desks but had climbed onto them, pelting Dylan and Jorel with balls of paper ranging from scrap to work sheets for classes as they tried to get to him.  
Aron and Danny had taken shelter under a work station in the corner of the room, pulling chairs in front of them to watch the havoc around the room.

George stood up to the chalk board and began writing, still not gaining attention from the students. 

He wrote in his best handwriting an on the board: "Gone out to lunch. I'll be back when I feel like it. I'm locking the door by the way. Love, George Arthur Ragan."

He exited the room and locked the door as he said. They can come out when they start behaving like they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, i want food but i dont want to stand long enough to make pasta, U-U sorry to disappoint you, matty, but im lazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote four chapters for this in one day and ive got a few more ideas but i still need to work on NB and BSLTS... djsbslav ugh

Tony looked past where Vardan and Brian were still arguing with Jimmy and saw that Mr. Ragan was gone.  
Then he saw the message on the board.  
He shoved the desks onto their assaulters, ran to the front of the room and stood on George's desk.  
"Those hiding, being tormented, or assaulted, I require your attention!"

Jimmy looked up from where he had laid himself on top of the desks on top of Vardan and Brian.  
Jordon looked behind him, effectively smashing Dylan in the face with his foot and threw a paper ball at Matt and pointing at Tony when the other glared at him.  
Both Aron and Danny poked their heads out of their shelter.

"We will take our class room back! Back from these awful hooligans who torment us every day of our lives! We will rise against! Gather your courage, your strength, your arms, and your fellow men!" 

"I'm pretty sure he plays D&D..." Aron muttered.

"To victory!" Tony shouted.  
"To victory!" Jimmy, Jordon and Matt shouted, forcing Aron and Danny to their cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos~~  
> really im sick of those emails  
> if there a way to turn that shit off? like the kudos?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive got a picture of the jacks they went to along woth another place theyll go. yall know lineville is a real place, right?  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2jMxHP2sNoYTUE4QlRxeHRTS0U
> 
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2jMxHP2sNoYcmh0cS1Tc2dQcWM

"George-e, your student h-have tied up half o-of the class and have trapped-d-d them in a cage ma-de o-of desks."  
George looked up at Jeffrey, the straw of his soda still in his mouth.  
"So?" He shrugged, taking another drink before a bit of his sand which.  
"I can h- h-ear them yelling in my- ca-feteria!" Jeff huffed, covering his eyes in shame at the staff that actually taught at the school.  
"See, those four boys need to learn that it's not okay to torment and tease the others. You don't like Dylan 'cause he's a dick to Matthew, right? See, if you love Matthew you would let him beat the holy living fuck outta Dylan. Love and Logic, man!"

"I... Don't think... Th-at's how Love and Logic works...."

"Sure it does! Love and Logic is all about choices! Are you gunna make the smart choice to teach Matthew how to be a fuckin' man and deck Dylan in the face or you gunna make the fuckin' pussy ass mom choice and coddle him?!" George said with a mouthful of food.

"I wh-ere Jordon get-t's the id-ea that it's o-kay to talk- with his mouth full." Jeff muttered, turning around and flicking pre-chewed food off his apron


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop me,,,,, please   
> jordon is literally me,  
>  non-sober version

Upon returning to the classroom George was greeted with Vardan, Bryan, Dylan, and Jorel tied in craft twine, desks stacked around them as a cage and reenforced with every other movable object in the room.

A single tear fell from George's eye and a smile on his face, he whispered, "I'm so proud..."

 

"JOHNNY!"   
Like the magnet he was, Jordon clung to him, eyes wide and a smile on his face,  
"OH MY GOD JOHNNY YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TONY STARTED AN UPRISING AGAINST THOSE CUNTWAGONS AND WE FUCKED THEM UP SO GOOD LIKE OH MY GOD I DIDNT KNOW HOW AWESOME THIS WOULD BE FUCK YEAH LOVE N LOGIC OH MY GOD JOHNNY WHAT'S FOR DINNER?"

"I'm so fucking proud." George said, still standing with Jordon clung to him like a koala bear,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos,,,,, i get so much pleasure for writing this trash

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments over kudos!!  
> and if you guys wanna join and HU "related" skype chat id love it if youd speak up!  
> we always love to have more friends to talk to!!!  
> buhbye fo now!


End file.
